


Facetime

by Syntaxeme



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntaxeme/pseuds/Syntaxeme
Summary: When your boyfriend is in a totally opposite time zone, dates don't always go as planned. You have to make the best of it. Skype helps.





	

_I’m here now, okay? Don’t leave yet!_ Hana was hastily texting as she got into her apartment, throwing her keys aside. Her computer was already on—naturally—so it just took a quick shake of her mouse to wake it up. Drills had gone on way longer than they should’ve, which meant that rather than having plenty of time to get home and clean up a little, she was already late for her planned Skype call with Lúcio. Their time zones were exactly twelve hours apart, so mid- afternoon for her was three in the morning for him. Still, he had answered her last few texts saying he would wait, so she figured this was better than nothing.

            _Are you still up?_ she typed quickly as she got her webcam working.

            _I’m here, don’t worry_ , Lúcio responded. He video called her, and she answered with a wide smile. Of course she knew he wouldn’t care that she was still in work mode, but she couldn’t help feeling bad regardless. When he saw her, he smiled back, and her stomach filled with warmth. “They’re really working you out there, huh?”

            “No kidding,” she said. “It wasn’t even a MEKA day. I’m exhausted—but I’m glad to see you! I’m sorry for making you stay up so late.”

            “It’s cool. I’ve had concerts keep me up later,” he assured her. When her eyes fell on his shirt, her smile widened.

            “Nice PJs, nerd,” she mumbled, though she was honestly pleased to see him sporting her B.Ny logo. It was one of her favorite designs, too! Had she told him that? Or did they just have similar tastes?

            “What, this?” He glanced down at his chest before grinning back at her. “What can I say? I’m a fan.”

            “It looks too cute on you. My Synaesthesia Auditiva shirt hasn’t come in yet. You need to get your merch suppliers with the program,” she said with a pout.

            “Sorry! Will you still send me a pic when it gets there?”

            “Duh.” She rolled her eyes. “I’ll send you like, ten.”

            “I can’t wait.” The way he looked at her was just _too much_ sometimes.

            “Quiiit, you’re gonna make me blush,” she muttered. “Hey! We need to talk about this email; what the heck?” He had sent it earlier that day with the subject line “TOP SECRET! DO NOT OPEN UNTIL INSTRUCTED!!” As tempting as it was, she had resisted opening it all day, certain that he would explain himself later.

            “Oh, you’re curious, huh?” he laughed. “That was the plan. You can go ahead and open it now.”

            She brought her inbox up on her computer and opened the email to find a single mp3 file. Her eyes immediately lit up. “Omg, is this it? The one you’ve been working on forever?” she asked.

            “That’s it. I, uh…wanted you to be the first one to hear it,” he confessed.

            “Uuuugh, you’re such a dork,” she said, covering her face so he wouldn’t see her turn pink. “I’ll listen to it when I let you go.”

            “Actually. Uh. I was hoping you would listen to it now?” he said. “It probably sounds stupid, but I wanted to…see your reaction. Is that too weird?”

            “No! No, I’ll listen to it right now!” God, why was he so cute and so far away at the same time? Hana played the file and settled in close to listen, making sure she was still in view of her webcam. She’d been a fan of his music before they had ever met, and this song was no exception. It started with the beat, like a lot of his music did, and the synth melody faded in next. For a few seconds, she was conscious of what her face was doing, what he was seeing from her, but she soon let her eyes slip closed and enjoyed the music as it came.

            It was kind of trance-y, kind of slow-build. When the bass dropped at 1:22, her surprise showed on her face, quickly followed by a smile as she moved to the rhythm. Lúcio watched and listened silently from his side of the screen, trying his best not to show how totally smitten he was with every curve of her lips, every laugh and hum. It only worked partially. By the time the song ended, he wished he’d written ten minutes more, just so he’d have longer to look at her smile.

            “I love it,” she told him plainly. “I knew I would, but it was even better than I expected. It’s so _fun_! It makes me wanna play it on repeat and dance all night.” Now that her eyes were open and she saw the look on his face, she cowed a bit in embarrassment. “Is that dumb?”

            “Of course not. I’m really glad you like it so much.”

            “I think…I might have something for you too?” she said, opening up her Pictures folder to see if there was anything good. She had _hoped_ to give him something better than a picture, but when she was still gross from training, it didn’t seem doable anymore.

            “Oh yeah?” Lúcio asked. “Well, I’m not about to turn down a gift. Is it a surprise? Will I like it?”

            “You tell me.” Once she had picked out a few of her favorites, she sent them over in an email. She bit her lip and watched as he opened it, saw his eyes widen and his throat contract as he swallowed reflexively.

            “Oh. Um. Wow,” he managed, covering his mouth with one hand as he looked through the photos. “Babe, these are…wow. A-are you sure you want to share something like this in an email?”

            “I trust you,” she laughed. “So you do like them?”

            Lúcio let out a shaking laugh of his own. “Hmm. Definitely. Ahem, remind me when you can visit again?”

            “Haha! Soon, I promise. Our review is in like, a week, and then I’m all yours,” she said. “I’ll head over as soon as I can. We can go to a show or something and you can show me around town. And…whatever else we want to do. I’m already looking forward to it.”

            “Like I said, I really, really can’t wait.” Despite his genuine smile, Hana was quiet for a few seconds and turned her eyes downward. “Hey, what happened? Is something wrong?”

            “…I miss you,” she said after a moment longer in silent thought. “A lot.”

            Again, he smiled. “I miss you too, D.”

            “I mean it,” she insisted. “Like, I really…I can’t stop thinking about it. Are we just supposed to be on hold any time they need me here? They _always_ need me here! I don’t want to wait a month after every time I get to see you for a few days. I’m tired of it.” Some part of her knew she was being childish, throwing a fit like this. But she couldn’t just keep pretending this was an okay way for their relationship to function. Now that they weren’t working together as often, it had become so difficult to meet face-to-face; the sudden deficit was weighing on her.

            “Come on, it won’t always be like this,” Lúcio said, sitting up and leaning in a little closer to his cam. “I’ve been touring, you’ve been working—that stuff happens. But it’ll calm down soon enough, and then we can spend more time together. Until then, we’ll see each other like this or we’ll talk on the phone or send emails or homing pigeons or whatever we have to do. You’re not gonna give up on me, are you?”

            “No! Don’t even say that,” she protested quickly.

            “Then it’s no big. We’ll be okay.”

            “Yeah. Okay. I’ll try not to be such a big baby about it.”

            “Hey, watch it; that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about.”

            “Uh-oh, what are you gonna do, fight me?” she grinned. “Find me irl, scrub, any time.”

            “Nah, you can just fight her,” he said, punctuating the sentence with a poorly-covered yawn.

            “Mm. It’s getting really late there, isn’t it?” A glance at the clock confirmed her suspicion; she was keeping him up _way_ too late. “You should get to bed.”

            “Look who’s talking!”

            “No, that’s the point. Go to bed now, and you can call me back in twelve hours. It doesn’t bother _me_ to stay up forever.”

            “How am I supposed to argue when you hit me with that kind of logic?” he laughed. “Sorry I’m kind of useless right now.”

            “Pf, whatever. Go get some sleep. And make sure you text me when you’re up.”

            “Will do. I’m glad I got to see you for a minute, anyway.” Again, that look in his eyes… “Good night, coelhinha.”

            “Good night.”

            In an effort to work herself out of the sadness that invariably came with telling him good-bye, she went back to his email and played the new song on single repeat. It made her feel a little closer to him, at least.


End file.
